


命名性失语 Anomia

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: Reinhardt was hurt in brain during a fight. Lucio helped him recover.莱因哈特在战斗中负伤了。这是卢西奥帮助他恢复的故事。
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 2





	命名性失语 Anomia

# 命名性失语

## 1

“他现在怎么样了，安吉拉？”

安吉拉看着面前满脸倦意的青年，咬了咬下唇，不知该说什么。她的手里拿着刚从莱因哈特脑袋上拆下来的纱布，还没来得及去扔掉，就被青年拦在了病房门口。

安吉拉把青年拉到了走廊上，走到离病房门口足够远的位置，犹豫再三，挤出了一句话——

“不能算是不好。”

青年皱皱眉：“不能算是不好……是什么意思？”

“其实挺好的，多亏那身盔甲，他的身体没什么损伤，大脑也没出什么……”安吉拉一字一顿，“太、大、的、问、题。”

“太大的问题？”

“听着卢西奥，我不想让你紧张，莱因哈特很强壮，他的一切机能都十分正常，只是——”安吉拉把手搭上青年的肩膀，“弹片还是给他的大脑造成了一定影响，他的语言功能有些受损。”

“大块头说不了话了吗？”

“不，他会说话，也什么都记得，但他现在没有办法说出事物的名字。命名性失语。简单地说，”安吉拉把纱布扔进医疗废物箱，“他认识你，也记得和你的一切，但他想不起来你的名字。”

卢西奥不太知道该用什么表情面对这样的状况，他的嘴开开合合好几次，欲言又止，最后只是叹了口气。这比他所预想的情况要好太多了，但又远在他的预想之外。

一阵沉默。

“安吉拉，”卢西奥终于开了口，“相比之下，我更关心的是，这个什么失语，能治好么？”

安吉拉点点头：“当然可以，不过，可能需要辛苦你一下了。”

## 2

卢西奥走进房间时，莱因哈特正坐在床上看书，屋子满满的都是白色，看起来就像几周前他呆过的病房。大块头穿着一件白 T 恤，在他身上绷出肌肉的线条。卢西奥恍惚间觉得之前那场战斗没发生过，好像莱因哈特只是几周没参加训练，他的偷懒让他终于有机会不再永远是那副汗涔涔的样子。

他现在看起来好极了，像画一样。

莱因哈特听到脚步声，从书里抬起头：“哦嘿小家伙！你能不能帮我把那个……就那个东西……那个……等一下，我知道它叫什么……就那个！喝水用的东西！我现在好渴！”

卢西奥被迅速拉回了现实。

在过去的几个星期里，卢西奥按照安吉拉说的，几乎时时刻刻陪着莱因哈特，不断重复他遇到的各种名词，莱因哈特在这样的引导下，也逐渐恢复了一些名词的认知。很显然，“茶杯”并不属于其中一个。

“这东西叫茶杯，”卢西奥倒了一杯水递给他，“大块头，感觉怎么样？”

“好得很，我觉得今天就能出去训练！”莱因哈特接过杯子，念了好几遍“茶杯”，然后挺了挺胸，仰头喝了个空。

“我看你最好还是好好休息，大块头。你还记得自己那身装备应该叫什么吗？”卢西奥拿回杯子，“还想喝吗？”

“盔甲！”莱因哈特比了个“1”的手势，冲卢西奥笑了笑，“谢啦，小家伙！”

看来他真的是在恢复了，卢西奥又端了一杯水给他，看他一饮而尽。老战士看起来很有精神，和他刚刚明白自己病况时相比好了太多。在回到家的第一天，卢西奥亲眼见到战士因为想不起自己的名字把桌子直接掀翻。几个星期过去了，他逐渐接受了现状，也习惯了跟小家伙一起做恢复训练的生活。

“那好，准备好了吗？”卢西奥拿出安吉拉给他的备忘。

莱因哈特从床上下来，坐在沙发上，面对卢西奥提了提精神：“来吧小家伙。”

## 3

今天的背景音乐不太一样，莱因哈特听得出来，而且这首歌听起来十分耳熟，但他不确定自己曾经听过这样“现代”的音乐。他试探性地问了问：“今天放的这个……我是不是听过？”

卢西奥挑了挑眉毛：“没错呀，大块头，这是你最喜欢的经典音乐，我把它重新编了曲，你还记得这个歌手叫什么吗？”

莱因哈特想起来了，他的脑子里已经放出了这首歌的原调，他想起了这张专辑的封面，男人踩在车上抱着电吉他，歌手的名字写在专辑封面的顶上，红色的字母排在一起。啊，该死的，这些东西真的是名字吗？

“提醒一句，这首歌叫 Night Rocker，我还说过你品味太差。”

“D……A……V……David Hasselhoff？”

“……你……再说一遍？”

“……我……是不是说错了？”

“不，不，正相反老伙计，”卢西奥的脸上绽放出了前所未有的喜悦，“你一个字都没说错，你记起来了！哈塞尔霍夫！哦老天，真是不枉我硬着头皮去重新编曲，这首歌听得我快要死了！”年轻人甚至激动地跳过去紧紧拥抱了老战士。莱因哈特洪亮地笑着，拍打着小家伙的背。

突然地，他并没有那么高兴了。他突然想起了后面的问题都是什么，却发现自己仍然想不出答案。

“好的，我们继续！”卢西奥坐回了椅子，翻开安吉拉的备忘录。

“还记得医生的名字吗？”

“……我们似乎叫她……‘天使’……”

“没错，她是瑞士人，姓齐格勒……”

“……对不起。”

“没事儿的，别自责老伙计，我在这儿就是为了帮你一点点想起来的，我们有的是时间！‘天使’叫安吉拉·齐格勒，要重复几遍吗？”

莱因哈特重复了几次天使的名字。

“好的，下一个问题！”卢西奥看起来还是满满的精神头，并没有因为一个问题的失败而沮丧，“几百年前砸中牛顿的那种水果叫？”

“苹果？”

“正确！你最喜欢的那种肉制品是……？”

“……撕……诗……什么……是……什么……肠？”

“香肠，我的老伙计，待会儿中午我们就要吃这个，希望你待会儿还记得它叫什么。下一个问题——”

卢西奥接着往下看了几条，便把安吉拉的备忘丢在了一边。莱因哈特满脸不解地看着小伙子的脸。

“我们今天，换些问题吧。”卢西奥抬头看着面前的大块头，“我们来谈一些我更容易帮你想起名字的东西。比如说，最简单的，你的名字叫什么？”

莱因哈特突然被问住了。他真的没有完完整整地想起自己的名字。

“听着大块头，你的名字是我见过最有魅力的，因为它就是你本人的写照。你勇猛刚毅，像是一头英勇的雄狮，你的名字就是狮子的心脏。”

“……狮子的心脏……我叫……莱因……？莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特能看到小家伙眼中的光。

“没错！莱因哈特·威尔海姆！你还记得我们第一次见面的地方吗？那时候我第一回参加你们的战斗，去作为天使的副手帮你们完成任务，我在那个检查站和你问了好，你当时说我太瘦太小了，你一把就能把我拎起来。”

“……然后我就把你拎了起来，你蹬着腿的样子蠢极了。”

“是啊，蠢极了，后来我在你背后推走了几个敌人，你请我吃了一顿晚饭，你记得那里叫什么吗？”

“老吉姆汉堡？”

“我的天呐莱因……”卢西奥的眼睛都瞪大了，“你刚才……是不是脱口而出了那家店的名字？我只是想问你那个检查站叫什么！你一定可以的！”

莱因哈特仔细想了想，挠了挠头：“这个，我真的想不起来了……”

“哈哈！好吧！那地方叫直布罗陀，你下次一定记得住的，对吧！”

“有你的话，一定可以，我的小家伙。”

“那好，我叫什么？”

……

莱因哈特最害怕的问题，就这么提到了面前。

之前的每一天，他都被问到了这个问题。小家伙叫什么？

莱因哈特当然知道，自从直布罗陀见过之后，小家伙就经常和他在任务中碰面。他总是带着那个小喇叭一样的东西，穿着滑稽的旱冰鞋和外骨骼，根本不像是在战场上能看到的人。可是每一次小家伙在他的背后，他都能感觉到有人支持着他。

“……想不起来的话也没关系，我叫……”

莱因哈特第一次打断了小家伙的提醒：“不，等等，我可以的，我一定能想起来。”

一定想得起来。

后来他们去了老吉姆，那家的老板不在，新来的厨子搞不清楚酱料的配比，稍微咸了点，莱因哈特想去和厨师理论，但看到小家伙吃得开心，就放弃了这个念头。

他在各种地方见到小家伙的名字，路上的展板是他，麦片的广告上是他，最新的音乐专辑和制作人是他。小家伙还嘲笑了自己古老的音乐品味。

他和小家伙走得很近。他见到了脱掉外骨骼的小家伙，显得比以往更加瘦小，甚至有点儿可怜。小家伙在他怀里睡着过，特别可爱，他动都不敢动，生怕把小家伙惊醒。那个时候医生经过还笑了他，医生叫什么来着？安吉拉？

对，安吉拉，他想起来医生叫什么了。那时候医生说他和小家伙看起来真合适啊，好像是一对父子，他好像有些生气，他没忍住对医生说——小家伙还是惊醒了，他不好意思地自己笑了起来。

“啊……等等，我快要想起来了……快要想起来了……”

他记得麦片的包装，冰箱上面还放着一盒，他记得路边广告牌写着演唱会即将开始，期盼小家伙的音乐盛宴——L，那是个 L 打头的名字。收音机无数次念过那个名字，他曾经说他听到厌烦。

那天他没忍住，对医生说，这是他最亲爱的——

“卢西奥。”

这是他最亲爱的卢西奥，我更希望你说我们像情侣。

卢西奥一下蹦到了莱因哈特厚实的身上，大声喊着“是我！是我！我就是卢西奥！”

老战士搂着小家伙，把他结结实实地拥在怀里：“谢谢你，卢西奥。”

“先别急着谢我，”卢西奥抬起头，抹了一把眼睛，“我们还有很长的恢复训练要做呢，别开心这么早。”

“我知道，反正都有你陪着，我的小家伙。”莱因哈特补了一句，“卢西奥，莱因哈特·威尔海姆绝对不会再忘掉了，卢西奥。”

“那好，你喝水的东西叫什么？”

莱因哈特一时语塞，低头看看卢西奥，两个人相视而笑。

恢复训练还长着呢。


End file.
